Good Morning
by IntuitiveMastermind
Summary: Fluffy Vaako/Dame Vaako fanfiction. Sweet moment between my otp (Before she went all Lady Macbeth). Result of the lack of this pairing in the Riddick fandom. Please read and review.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's a little drabble I wrote to make up for the lack of Vaako/Dame Vaako fan fiction. This is my second published fic, so let me know if there are spelling or grammar errors even after it has been polished. Super fluffy, cutesy, wonderfulness that I have been avoiding putting up because I'm lazy, not because I don't love you all. This was written to the sound of my chemistry teacher droning on about studying and whatnot. Plot, what plot? Enjoy friends!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the Riddick fandom. Not the characters, not the plot, just my own ideas and the plot-less fluff.

Early morning. If there was morning in space. Either way it was early, and it was cold.

Talia moved her hand around beneath the bed sheets, seeking out the promise of warmth. She found none. Yes, it was far too early.

"Siberious?" She peeped out over the covers and still could not find her husband. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to work some warmth back into them. Necromongers were cold but their chambers were colder. Talia's long sleeping pants and heavy top was just not enough to ward away the chill.

Where was Vaako?

Quietly getting up, she padded to the window in their chambers and stared out at the stars. Sleep clung to her eyelids but was chased away by the glorious sight below her. "So," she thought. "That's where my husband has gone."

There had been planning and scurrying around the day before within the Lord Marshalls conference room, which could only mean an invasion was imminent. Even though Talia was used to her husband disappearing for days to planets before, at least she had been warned first. The planet below the Basilica was aglow with the signs of an invasion. One was never to underestimate the will and whims of the Lord Marshall. If he said there was to be an invasion, there would be an invasion. Carriers hovered over the planet surface. It was a cry to other worlds that the stake on this planet was made.

"Be safe, husband," Talia whispered. She could see him now, dressed in his armor, wielding the plasma gun, then the jagged knife when the rifle was lost. He was probably leading a battalion through whatever capital this world possessed.

But he was not. His hands weren't covered in leather. They were gently landing on her hips. He wasn't clad in armor. His soft, scaled clothing was rubbing against her covered back. No gun was strapped to his back, just a new wound which would scar and darken the pale skin. Talia hummed with contented surprise. The surprise at her husband's return was blotted out by the relied of his body sharking its warmth with hers.

"Beautiful," he whispered against her hair, lips traveling down Talia's cheek. Talia pressed back against him, trying to mold her body against her husband's and inviting his arms to clasp around her.

"It is, isn't it?" Talia loved the glowing lights that illuminated a planet. It was brutal, but it was brilliant. Siberious sighed against her bare throat and kissed the hollow where her neck sloped into one perfectly sculpted shoulder. Strong arms tightened around her thin frame.

"I wasn't talking about the invasion, Talia." He turned her around to face him. "I was talking about you." Talia felt a blush stain her cheeks as Siberious rested his forehead against hers. Her husband's broad palms spanned her back, caressing her skin through the fabric.

"I missed you this morning," she whispered and wrapped her arms around Siberious' shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Lord Vaako hugged her back and for a long moment they stood twined together like vines to a trellis.

"Hmm, I missed you too." Talia smiled. Eventually, she and Siberious were nested in the heavy bed sheets and wrapped tightly around each other. And Dame Vaako was not cold anymore.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I am in desperate need of prompts and would greatly appreciate your cooperation to send me some, thank you that is all. Please read and review.


End file.
